Letters to the Amazon Quartet
by Ariesgirl666
Summary: Thanks to an idea from Sailor Mercury and a couple of well-placed glares from Sailor Mars, the former Amazon Quartet are stuck having to answer fan letters! Cerecere and Junjun are competing for most replies, Pallapalla's thrilled, and for once Vesves is too cowed to fight back. Leave a question for them in your review!
1. Chapter 1

**This was just an idea, and was largely inspired by Ask VesVes on Tumblr. I tried to paste the URL but it wouldn't let me.  
**

 **I recommend checking it out, it's very well done.**

 **This is meant to be a tribute to some of the best, and least acknowledged, characters in Sailor Moon. It will mainly be based off the manga because I haven't seen a lot of them in the anime yet.**

 **Disclaimer: Cerecere, Junjun, Vesves, and Pallapalla belong to Naoko Takeuchi, and I am very grateful to her for creating these awesome girls.**

VESVES:

Um, hi. Vesves here.

Technically, it's Vesta now, but that's going to take a while to get used to, so I'm going to just leave it at this for now.

How I got here is a really long story, but it involves Sailor Mercury, a self-help book, and one of those "DO IT OR ELSE" glares from Sailor Mars.

Apparently answering letters from people is supposed to be therapeutic, or some bull like that. But since I've argued enough time with my sisters and Zirconia, I know who not to cross, and angry Sailor Mars is high on that list.

Oh crap. Since I'm a Sailor Senshi, does that mean I need to come up with a civilian name? It's not like it matters. I'll look the same anyway. Nobody recognizes any of us.

Earth people are so stupid! Oh wait. You're Earth people, reading this, probably. Um...sorry?

So, write to me if you have questions. Or comments. Or anything, I guess.

Vesves

 **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak**

Hello!

This is Palla!

Because the other Sailor Senshi want us to write letters, Palla is very excited!

Her sisters say that of course she's excited, and she's always excited, and could she get her elbow off Junjun's head, but can you blame her? Palla's broken a lot of things, but she's never broken a fourth wall before!

So, write to Pallapalla!

xoxo

Pallapalla (Sailor Pallas)

 **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak**

This is kind of moronic, and I was going to not do it, but than Cerecere bet that she'd get more replies than me. And I'm sure you know how I feel about a challenge.

I don't really care about what you have to say (don't be mad, I'm just being honest) but I really want to beat Ceres. Help me out?

-Junjun

 **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak**

Hi all!

My name is Cerecere, aka the beautiful and talented Sailor Ceres.  
I sincerely look forward to letters from each and everyone of you. Being the former leader of the Amazon Quartet, and the current leader of the Asteroid Senshi (technically, Chibi-Usa is, but she's in Crystal Tokyo right now!), I hope that there's a lot you can ask me.

I look forward to hearing what you have to say!

Lots of love,

Cerecere

P.S. Please help me get more replies than Junjun! She clearly doesn't know the saying, "oldest knows best"! Thanks! xxx

 **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak** **linebreaklinebreak**

 **Review if you want your question answered! They'll try to answer as many as they can! Please address your review to a specific member of the Amazon Quartet, or more than one, so they know who it's for and don't fight over it. *We all know that wouldn't end well.* Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to SailorMewHeart1 for being the first to review!** _"All 4 of them: Have any of you ever had a love interest? and what made you decide to go with those hairstyles?_  
 _Palla:Why do you speak in third person?_  
 _Juno:Who is your favorite villain besides you and your sisters?_  
 _Who is you least favorite of the Sailor Senshi?(besides you or your sisters)_  
 _Vesta:What is your opinion on the Amazon Trio?_  
 _Ceres:Are you vain?"_

 **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak**

Hi, SailorMewHeart1

Thanks for writing to me. It definitely got Sailor Mars off my ass. A love interest? Okay, let me just remind you that I'm the YOUNGEST of a group whose OBJECTIVE was to NEVER GROW UP. So no, never had one, don't need one, don't want one. Whatever makes future Neo Queen Serenity and all her protectors turn hot pink and fall to their knees sounds more like something to avoid than go after. So, love interest? NO. THANK YOU.

My hairstyle? You don't like it? :(

It started when I was really young. I think I based it off a scorpion tail? That sounds about right. It keeps my hair away from my face, and also makes me easy to pick out in a crowd. You'd never believe how many redheads there are in anime. I saw this girl once with hair the exact same color as mine. Like, this really brilliant red. In a pigtail. Dripping wet and shirtless. There are some _freaks_ in Tokyo, I tell you.

So you see, I don't want to be confused with some of those weirdos out there.

The Amazon Trio are complete and total morons. They spend all their time in that _stupid_ bar looking at photographs of people and then _stalking_ and trying to _seduce_ them (yes, okay, me and my sisters looked at photos too, but we never tried to SEDUCE anyone!)

They are complete and utter idiots, and possibly the only thing I like about them is that they pissed off Zirconia almost as much as we did. (sigh. The good old days.)

Hope that answered your question!

-Vesves

 **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak**

Hello, SailorMewHeart1-chan!

Palla doesn't have a love interest because boys have cooties. (SailorMewHeart1-chan didn't _know_ that?) Palla's hairstyle is because once she made her sisters mad and they chased her and then Junjun caught her by her hair (which she used to wear in a ponytail). Palla doesn't like her hair in her face, so she put it in a bun so Junjun will stop pulling her hair. And her headdressy thing was a birthday present from Zirconia.

 _Note from Cerecere: Hi, Cerecere here. Just so you know, it wasn't a birthday present from Zirconia. Palla stole it from Zirconia on her birthday._

Details, details. Why does Palla speak in third person?  
Well, she used to do it to annoy her sisters but it's just habit now.

If you like Palla's letters, please write to her!

xoxo

Pallapalla

 **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak**

Junjun here. (obviously)

My favorite villain besides me and my sisters? Black Lady, no question about it. She's just so graceful and _wicked_ , and she's _still inside of Chibi-Usa!_ How cool is that? Sometimes I try to get Chibi-Usa mad at her mom so that I can see Black Lady, but it never works. I'm going to keep trying though.

My least favorite Sailor Senshl? Easy. Sailor Jupiter. She's boring, wimpy, crazy, and an embarassment to the feminist ideal. ALSO, GET OVER YOUR DAMN SENPAI ALREADY!

Sorry. Had to get that out.

I also don't like Sailor Mars (psycho), Mercury (nerd), Venus (brat), Pluto (arrogant), Uranus (hates when me and my sisters make fun of her name), and Neptune (doesn't like us.)

Chibi-Usa, Saturn, and Usagi are ok.

My hairstyle? Um, that's private information. I promise you, it never gets in the way when I'm stealing someone's Dream Mirror. And if you keep pestering me, I'll arrange a demonstration.

A love interest? That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Not even answering that.

Hey, that was 4 questions right? And Cerecere only got 3? YES! Thanks, SailorMewHeart1 (not going to protect you from my angry sisters though.)

Help me stay in the lead _minna!_

-Junjun

 **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak**

Dear SailorMewHeart1,

Thank you for your inquiries. (Although I couldn't help but notice you sent an extra question to Junjun. You're going to regret that.)

My hairstyle is designed completely by myself. I still have blueprints for it. When I first created it, I had to sleep sitting up, but now it's fixed so that I can do whatever I want and it stays in place. (Except when my sisters attack it. Little brats.)

Am I vain? Of course I am. Next question?

A love interest? Fascinating question. Unfortunately, a lady doesn't kiss and tell.

Help me win against Junjun, please, everyone?

Lots of love,

Cerecere the Beautiful and Talented Leader

 **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak**

 **Please send in your questions to the Amazon Quartet!**

 **Also, if you're interested, PM or review me with your ideas of good love interests for the Amazon Quartet.**

 **-Ariesgirl666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Lauralkelley99 for the review:**

 _"So serecerce, quick question, what is your favorite memory of you and your sisters? Do you even have any? And how do you feel about having to protect chibiusa in crystal tokyo?_  
 _Lauralkelley99"_

Dear Lauralkelley99,

Wow! Thanks for the questions! I feel so flattered. Excuse me, while I go rub this in Junjun's face.

I'm back. My favorite memory of me and my sisters would have to be when we transformed into Sailor Senshi for the first time. Besides just this amazing feeling of _being_ a Sailor Senshi, it was hilarious watching my sisters. Vesta just couldn't keep still during her transformation, she kept twitching or shaking the transformation off so it took her three times as long as the rest of us. Pallas kept making giggling noises (she's notoriously ticklish) as her Senshi uniform formed, and Junjun was trying so hard not to smile to retain her cool facade, but you could tell she was even happier than the rest of us.

Unless you mean a childhood memory? Maybe back when we were in the jungle. Junjun built this really complicated trap thing and when Vesves walked by, her foot got caught in it and she hung upside down for 12 hrs, screaming and swearing the entire time, but none of us cut her down. We were busy laughing. Finally Junjun let her go.

Vesves got her revenge. You'll have to ask her about that though, it's not my story to tell.

I love Chibi-Usa. I actually do. So I definitely don't mind having to protect her in Crystal Tokyo, especially compared to some of the other Senshi's jobs (I could never put up with Sailor Moon, I think I'd kill her.)

It was really natural, actually, being one of Sailor Chibi Moon's Inner Senshi. I thought it was going to be kind of awkward, us trying to kill her previously and everything (plus I still technically consider myself the Sailor Quartet's leader) but it surprisingly wasn't. She's really great. She's kind of like one of my sisters, and I feel the same need to protect her as I do any of them. I know the Inners would all defend Sailor Moon over any of themselves, but I don't feel like that for Chibi-Usa. She's just like one of my sisters, and the reason I protect her is because of that. She's just as equal to me as Pallapalla, Vesves, and Junjun. (Except maybe not Junjun. Just kidding.) It's a lot easier like this too, and she pretty much lets me lead. I am the oldest after all. But Chibi-Usa is really nice, and funny, and she's like the little sister I never had. (By that I mean an actually _nice_ little sister who _takes_ my advice on stuff.) Also it's nice to know someone else with pink hair. It's notoriously rare, you know.

Hope that answered your question! I am officially beating Junjun, and feel free to ask me any more.

With love,

Cerecere

 **CERECERE V. JUNJUN:**

 **JUNJUN: 4**

 **CERECERE: 6  
**

 **P.S. Now that I'm thinking about it, I actually would be very interested in crossover pairings with the Amazon Quartet. If you can come up with any, PM me and if you want I'll send you a bonus scene of the Amazon Quartet all trying to finish their letters. And if I really like your pairing, I might write a separate series for it.  
**

 **-Ariesgirl666**


	4. Chapter 4

**In response to Lauralkelley99's question (thank you, by the way!):**

 _"so vesves, how did you get your revenge? Just curious, and also well never mind..."  
_

Lauralkelley99:

Hey. My revenge?

Oh, Cerecere told you _that_ story, I guess. The one with Junjun? And that damn jungle trap? And when Palla learned about 50 new swear words?

First of all, before you make any judgements, Junjun deserved it. She left me up there for _12 HOURS!_ All the blood was rushing to my head and I was about the same color as my hair! And then when she finally cut me loose, she made jokes about it for _weeks_ on end. Stuff like, "Watch out, Vesves, that root looks a little dangerous" or "Be careful, Vesves, we all know how delicate you are."

So, just keep that in mind. She deserved it!

On to the story.

Well, first of all, you may not know this about my sister, but she cares deeply about her hair. She's not vain like Cerecere, or but Junjun's hair has to be a certain way, in a certain style, or she's pissy all day.

And it's not like there was any permanent damage done, or anything! By the time Queen Nehelenia (or however the hell you spell it) found us, Junjun looked exactly the same as before the whole incident! Nobody even knows that story, except for us four.

But enough excuses.

You really want to know what I did to my beloved big sister, Lauralkelley99? I'll tell you.

I shaved her head.

-Vesves

 **Hope that was exciting! I was trying to think of something Vesves could do that wouldn't permanently scar Junjun. Only mentally I guess. ;)**

 **Please like and review, and my offer from the last chapter still stands: Send me a good crossover pairing for as many or as few of the sisters as you want and I'll send you a bonus scene of them. And if I really like the pairing, I'll start another story for it.**

 **Again, thanks to Lauralkelley99 for the review!**

 **Until next time:**

 **-Ariesgirl666**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to** **Arcadian Dreamer (Guest) for the review!** Arcadian Dreamer:For the whole Quartet: If you had to pick civilian names, what would they be?  
Vesves: First, if I can just say, you're my favorite of the Quartet. On to my question. Considering you're an animal tamer, and Pegasus, a horse, occasionally gives Chibi-Usa the cold shoulder, would you ever be inclined to "tame" him for her?  
Pallapalla: What's the best way to take care of an ice cream headache?  
Junjun: What's the craziest trick you've ever done on a motorcycle?  
Cerecere: Are you a good singer? You seem like you'd have an amazing singing voice. Also, what type of guy do you prefer more? The strong, muscular type, or the pretty boy type?

Hi, Arcadian Dreamer

I'm your favorite? Really? Thanks!

I tried taming Pegasus once. It was fun for me. Chibi-Usa got really mad though. (Cringe). She told me that if I ever tried anything like that again she'd Silver Crystal me into total oblivion.

She is terrifying.

If I _had_ to pick a lame civilian name? It would probably be something like Punishment or Red or Your Impending Fiery Doom. (Ceres keeps complaining that that last one isn't subtle enough, but who listens to her anyway)

Anyway, until next time

-Vesves (aka Your Impending Fiery Doom)

 **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak**

Hi Arcadian Dreamer-chan!

Pallapalla here! Your first question is very silly, and Palla is seriously surprised that you don't know the answer to it!

Obviously, the best way to take care of an ice-cream headache is to eat more ice cream!

If Palla had to pick a civilian name for herself it would be Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis!

Please write more to Pallapalla! She will send you ice cream!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pallapalla

 **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak**

Hey

My civilian name would be Juno. All humans are morons anyway, they can't recognize Sailor Moon even though she's clearly the only one in the world who would be caught dead with her ridiculous hairstyle.

The craziest trick I've ever done on a motorcycle was ride off a diving board into a shark tank. It was SO. AWESOME.

Pallapalla was supposed to film it, but she forgot to press the record-button.

Help me stay ahead of Ceres. Bye.

Junjun

 **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak** **linebreak**

Dear Arcadian Dreamer,

Thank you so much for writing to me. I'm so grateful for the letter that I might even forgive you for saying that Vesta is your favorite.

Yes, I am a good singer. Kudos for picking up on that. Then again, I'm good at everything. As for what type of guy, I don't really have a preference. Muscular boys are good, but I love pretty boys too, and I won't lie, I've dated the occasional nerd. I'm not very picky.

My civilian name would be "Persephone", for three reasons.

1) My name, Ceres, is the Roman name for Demeter, Persephone's mother.

2) Persephone was the goddess of springtime and flowers, which -hello? -kind of my thing.

3) It's a very pretty name, and so much better than the lame names my sisters came up with. I mean, Impending Fiery Doom? The point is to stand out LESS, Vesta, you baka! And I'm not even going to begin to try and spell Pallas's civilian name. And Juno? Please! Have at least some originality!

Thanks for the extra question and for, as always, helping to prove that I'm better than Juno! Until next time!  
Lots of love,

Ceres, aka Sailor Ceres, aka Persephone (I like that. I'm keeping it.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Lauralkelley99 for the review!** _Hey okay so this is for all of you!_  
 _1) If you could live anywhere else other than Japan, where wold it be?_  
 _2) What do think of Mamoru?_  
 _And that's all I can think of at the moment._

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hi, Lauralkelley99!

I would probably drop by South America, just to see how much it's changed since I've been there. But then I would head to Indonesia. I've heard so much about Komodo dragons, and I've always wanted to see one up close!

Mamoru is stuffy, obnoxious, and boring. I honestly don't understand why Sailor Moon is going all heart-eyes over him all the time.

Thanks for the questions!

-Vesves

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hi Lauralkelley99-chan!

Palla is very hyper because she just ate a lot of ice cream! So please excuse all of her exclamation points!

Palla wants to go home to the Amazon. She doesn't like travel. Airplanes make her dizzy. :(

Mamoru's head is funny-shaped and he talks in long, boring words that Palla doesn't understand. :( :(

xoxo

Pallapalla

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hey

I would travel all over the world. Literally everywhere! And I'd bring my motorcycle. It'd be awesome.

Mamoru's stupid. He got really mad at me because I found him practicing one of his stupid speeches in the mirror. But I was just looking for a first-aid kit! Is it my fault the doofus left the door open?

I'm kind of worried for Crystal Tokyo if _this_ is going to be our king.

Bye

Junjun

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Dear Lauralkelley99,

First of all, it is a pleasure to hear from you again.

If I could live anywhere other than Japan, I would travel to New York City, because everything interesting happens there. Then Italy, so that I could try the World's Most Expensive Chocolate. Then Greece, because the statues are so beautiful. Then to Milan, because it is one of the fashion capitals of the world. Then to Paris, because it is beautiful and sophisticated like _moi_.

Mamoru's kind of cute, but that all goes away as soon as he opens his mouth. Boring much?

Thanks for the letter!  
Lots of love,

Cerecere, aka Sailor Ceres


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the question, Lauralkelley99!**

 _once agin, this is for all of of you: how do you feel about Hotaru being apart of your team?_

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hi!

Technically, Hotaru's not a part of our team. She's an Outer, and we're Chibi-Usa's Inners. That said, we have worked with her before, and I like her. Her healing powers really come in handy, and that Silent Wall thing is really cool. She won't teach me how to do it though.

Hope that answers your question!

-Vesves

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hi Lauralkelley99-chan!

Palla likes Hotaru-nee-chan a lot! She takes Palla out for ice-cream sometimes. But she's kinda scary as Sailor Saturn. That makes Palla like her more!

xoxo

Palla

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hey

Hotaru's okay. I wish she'd let me use her Glaive though, but she's all, "No, Junjun, you might destroy the world again."  
I mean, come on. IT WAS ONE TIME!

-Junjun

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Dear Lauralkelley99,

Thank you very much for the question. I have respect for Sailor Saturn, but Hotaru herself is very mopey and brooding, and that can get old for a while. However, Chibi-Usa loves her, and so she's okay in my book.

Lots of love,

Cerecere


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to SailorMewHeart1 for the questions:** _Hey!_  
 _I have a few questions:_  
 _Juno how do you feel about Kyuske? (Season 4 episode 155)_  
 _Palla do you watch anime and if so which ones?_  
 _Ceres how do you style your hair so well? I'm surprised it hasn't come undone during battle._  
 _And Vesta why do you use a butterfly net in hide and seek? -_-"_

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hi SailorMewHeart1!

Um, this seems like kind of an obvious question. No offense or anything, but that's just how you play hide and seek. That's how you keep sisters from getting away after you find them. Why, how do YOU play?

-Vesves

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hi SailorMewHeart1-chan!

Palla doesn't know what anime is. Zirconia never gave Palla or her sisters wi-fi (she was EVIL!)

Palla will go look it up now.

Bye-bye!

3

Palla-palla

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hey, Juno here

Kyusuke? Oh yeah, that boy! I barely remember him. Weird question, anyway.

 _This is Vesves again. For some reason I have to finish Junjun's letter, because she got some weird sickness where her face turned red and she started making sputtery noises. What's up with that, anyway?_

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Dear SailorMewHeart1,

Thank you! I'm glad SOMEONE appreciates the art and delicacy it takes to style my hair this way.

There's a special hair product I use, which comes from a hybrid plant of my own design. You'll never find anything like it, ever. It's very strong and holds its shape very well. That's why I hide it from my sisters, especially since The Great Hair Incident of '99, which we don't talk about. Ever.

Thank you for the question.

Yours truly,

Cerecere, Leader of the Amazon Quartet


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry I left this story for so long! Please don't hurt me! *cowers in a corner***

 **Thank you to Arcadian Dreamer for the questions:**  
 _To all: What is your dream jobs (aside from protecting the Princess, of course)?_  
 _Vesves (my favorite): Considering you have more varied interests than your sisters, I always wondered if you had any hobbies?_  
 _Pallapalla: Not to be rude, but you don't seem like the type of person to catch a cold. So, has there every been a time when your sisters were sick, and you had to take care of them?_  
 _Junjun: Have you found any worthy opponents since becoming Sailor Juno? Also, about your comments on Sailor Moon's hair style... Doesn't Chibi-Usa have nearly the same hair style, and might be mad about you insulting it?_  
 _Cerecere (my very close second favorite. Please forgive me?): This might not be the best question to ask a refined lady like yourself, but it does interest me to know. How do you feel about the rather... odd reaction Sailor Venus has to having her dreams invaded?_

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hey Arcadian Dreamer,

My dream job would be to work in a zoo or as an animal tamer. Anything to do with animals really. I loved my old job in the circus. My hobbies are anything to do with animals, horseback riding, wild boar riding, hunting, motorcycle racing (Junjun and I are training to beat Sailor Uranus!) hanging out with my animals, pranking my sisters, and playing The Most Dangerous Game with my sisters. (In a legal nonviolent way, as per Sailor Pluto's instructions)

-Vesves

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hiiiiii Arcadian Dreamer-chan!

Pallapalla has never caught a cold in her life, something she is very proud of. Her sisters have never gotten sick either, they all have amazing immune systems! But Junjun broke her leg once trying to ride a motorcycle off a diving board into a shark tank, so Palla and her sisters took care of Junjun then. Junjun was mad at Palla for not pressing the recording button, but Palla hopes she's forgiven her by now. (Angry Junjun is scary!)

Love, Palla

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

No, I haven't found any worthy opponents, unless you count motorcycle racing with Ves. And if you tell Chibi-Usa about what I said, I will hunt you down, I promise!

 _Note: Cerecere says I'm not supposed to threaten people anymore. Ugh._

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Dear Arcadian Dreamer,

I suppose I can forgive you. Not everyone can have good taste, after all. Just look at Sailor Moon's taste in men! Venus's reaction to having her dreams invaded? I'm embarrassed to say I don't remember. I've taken a lot of dream mirrors in the past, and that blond bimbo's wasn't particularly memorable. Terribly sorry to disappoint.

Yours as always,

Cerecere


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten chapters, people! Yay!**

 **Thanks to TuxIsAPenguin for the questions. Had a lot of fun answering these:** _To all, if you had to write a Tuxedo mask speech, what would you say? Also what would you call Tux, because his name is absurd_

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hi,

Definitely my favorite question. Ahem:

In the name of justice, I will stand here in my absolutely ridiculous outfit and preach to you for a good fifteen minutes, giving you ample time to get away, while Sailor Moon makes heart eyes at me and her companions roll their eyes behind her back. Now, allow me to entertain you with some bullshit lines about how girls are like flowers or some similarly sexist crap that I've probably stolen from some dusty old poetry book. Now, Sailor Moon, you delicate flower, now that I've taken up a good amount of airtime, use your power to kick ass!

End speech. Oh, and I would call him Ridiculous-Speech-Man. Not very original, but Ceres says that what I actually want to call him is "unprintable" and will "scar people for life". Whatever.

-Vesves

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hiiiiii Tux is a Penguin!

Palla LOVES your username! Write a Tuxedo-Mask speech? Palla? Okay, here goes:

Blahblahblah, blahblah blah. Blah blah blahblah blah, and blah and blah. Blah blah sailormoon blah blah justice blahblahblah roses.

The end!

Palla would call Tuxedo-Mask Penguin because she has been inspired by your username! Junjun says penguin is a Batman villain but Palla doesn't care. Junjun's a nerd anyway.

Byeeeeee

Love, Palla

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Hey, here's my speech.

I am Tuxedo Mask. Please don't mind me as I poke my strangely-shaped head with its terrible case of hat hair where it doesn't belong, interfere in a fight by doing literally nothing, and stealing all the credit. Here's some bullshit poetry. The end.

I would call Tuxedo Mask "Too-Lame-To-Even-Be-A-Halloween-Costume-Much-Less-A-Legit-Hero", but that's just me.

-Junjun

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Dear TuxIsAPenguin,

Thank you for the delightful question! My sisters and I all enjoyed it. His speeches are usually something like this,

How dare you tarnish this crystalline beauty of the moon's surface (nobody seems to point out that the moon is in reality ugly and cratery) with your ugly demon-ness. Now, face justice! No, I will not be delivering this justice. In fact, I will just be standing here, since I only have one rose-dart-thing, and let you bask in my presence as Sailor Moon does all the work.

Did you know Tuxedo Mask actually doesn't wear a tuxedo? He actually wears a white tie dinner suit. Don't believe me? Here's the source: 10-reasons-why-everyone-but-sailor-moon-knows-tuxedo-ma-1659484664. So I would call him "White Tie Dinner Suit Mask". I don't care if it sounds stupid, stupid seems to be his general motif.

Yours truly,

Cerecere


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to xSmallLadySerenity13 for the question!**

 _Dear Cere You're My Favorite! I Just Love Your Style & Grace! According To The Manga You'll Also Be The Leader Of Chibiusa's Gaurdians Someday How Does That Make You Feel? Nervous? As For The Rest Of The Quartet How Do You Feel About Being Senshi In The Future?_

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

I'm really looking forward to it! I can't wait to kick monster ass!

-lVesves

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Palla's a little nervous, but she knows that she and her sisters are going to do great! They might even end up helping people, like how Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon helped them! Palla hopes so.

LOVE LOVE LOVE, PALLAPALLA

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

hey, I'm a little nervous, but not that we won't do well. I'm nervous we're going to get our own Tuxedo Mask, or more specifically, Chibi Moon will and then we'll have to kick his ass. and dont worry, i forgive you for picking dumb old ceres as your favorite.

-junjun

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Dear xSmallLadySerenity13

Thank you so much! I am very stylish and graceful, it's true.

I am only human, so yes, I do sometimes get nervous. But then I think about all me and my sisters have done and I remember that it'll be just like that, except with one more to take care of. Thank you again for the compliments, it's always nice to feel appreciated.

Yours in sincerity,

Sailor Ceres, future leader of the Sailor Guardians of Crystal Tokyo


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to TuxIsAPenguin for the question:**

 _All: if you could, would you change the sailor uniform and how would you?_

Hi again

I would add pants, definitely, and combat boots. And get rid of that stupid skirt.

-Vesves

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

HELLOOOOOO

Palla loves the sailor uniform, so she wouldn't change it. Ooh, unless she could add some bells to the skirt! Palla loves bells! If she could do that, then absolutely! Ooh, and flashing lights to the boots!

LoTs Of LoVe,

PaLlApAlLa!

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

I agree with Vesves on the pants, or at least shorts. How am I supposed to fight if I'm worrying about that tiny skirt flying up? And I'd get rid of the frilly bows and stupid heels and go barefoot.

-Junjun

 **linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**

Dear TuxIsAPenguin

Interesting question. I honestly like my Sailor Uniform better than my outfit when I was in the Dead Moon Circus (it's definitely a lot warmer). Tights might be nice, especially when it gets cold. I wouldn't mind baring my midriff or having a lower top. Not that I don't want to show off my legs, but there's no need to neglect my equally gorgeous upper half, of course.

Yours,

Cerecere


End file.
